


The Three Ts: Tommy, Tubbo, and Trouble

by SoloShadowling



Series: Demons Among Us [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also some lore, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Speak, Angel!Tubbo, Best Friends, Canine beasts, Demon tongue, Demon!Tommy, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Imps - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShadowling/pseuds/SoloShadowling
Summary: An angel and a demon meet in London.No, this is not a Good Omens knockoff.
Relationships: No shipping - Relationship, STRICTLY PLATONIC!!!, THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS - Relationship, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, platonic soulmates - Relationship
Series: Demons Among Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909135
Comments: 70
Kudos: 553





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> I hope I got these guys' characters right... The beginning might seem a little all over the place but I wanted to do a bit of world building and give y'all a bit of lore.
> 
> I can't wait to see what some of you detectives pick up on ;)

_ Roughly 20 years ago… _

A gentle drizzle of rain lulled the English city back to sleep. Fog blanketed the winding streets, so thick one could barely see three feet in front of themself. But that didn’t matter too much, not many people were on the sidewalks anyway. 

Fuzzy gray clouds layered the vast sky, blocking out the morning sun and refusing the land beneath it’s springtime warmth. It will pass soon enough though.

It seemed like today would be such a miserable day, but things could change in a matter of hours. The clouds could pass, the fog could fade-from what was once dull and gloomy, a lovely day could emerge.

In the park, life was returning from it’s winter long break. Pastel flowers and green grass broke through the earth’s cold crust, quickly replacing the muted tones from last season. Unfortunately, it was a little too early for any of the wild’s creatures to appear.

A single boy, who looked to be in his early teens, sat on the chilled bench, simply watching. 

Dark, chestnut brown hair was only an inch-and-a-half away from falling over his heavenly blue eyes. Like most of the city’s European occupants, his skin was a pale peach. He wore a shamrock green button down shirt with jeans and blue-gray converse. One couldn’t exactly tell, since the boy was sitting, but he was about average height-not that it mattered. Everyone taller than him (even if it was by an inch) would call him a ‘shorty.’

Those comments weren’t particularly appreciated... 

It was an odd sight: a boy sitting in the park, alone, and without a jacket to stave off the crisp morning air. Faint puffs of white escaped his slightly chapped lips. The cold wasn’t a problem though, his body was equipped to withstand some of the harshest environments-not that it was good for it. 

This boy’s name is Tubbo. Tubbo is an angel of the god of Abraham. 

Now then, you could be wondering, ‘Why is an angel watching a seemingly harmless park?’ To this, I raise you another question: ‘Why not?’

Tubbo was assigned earthly duties, which included: caring for nature, protecting the humans, and reporting back to Heaven every 24-hours. Frankly, it was boring work and the instructions were exceedingly vague.

He wasn’t allowed to directly interfere unless instructed so, which really sucked because humans could be so cruel. Death, war, and destruction were all they were good for… Not that he thought that! No! No, no, no!

Humans had plenty of potential; some of them were good too! 

The few humans who didn’t share the same morals as everyone else were the problems. Children would pick off the wings of butterflies, drown colonies of ants, and throw rocks at beehives. The older men and women threw trash where they pleased, poisoned the waters with pollution, and eliminated countless insect and bug populations. The young angel appreciated the efforts of the humans trying to change the way of the world but he knew the truth.

Evil simply outweighed the pure and good.

Ha.

Funny how an  _ angel _ could have such a hopeless outlook towards God’s ‘most important’ creation.

So much potential… most of it gone to waste. 

Tubbo sighed, pulling his legs up. If you’re one of the most pure things out there, is everything else you see evil? Can anything truly be pure?

…

Best not to bring up such questions or critiques; questioning the Almighty has never gone well. It’s been a while, but the latest angel fall was almost 8,000 years ago. An odd occurrence considering the Revolution and the Fall had happened nearly 17,000 years before. What could have been so bad that they were thrown out of Heaven?

…Right, questions; gotta stop with those or he’d find out ‘what.’

Unfortunately (yet also fortunately), Tubbo was a relatively young angel, roughly 150 years old. He got some leeway with mistakes but he hadn’t learned every aspect of the world, leaving him with a bubbling curiosity. 

Questions, if it wasn’t obvious enough, were frowned upon. From the simplest “How do you spell ‘avocado?’” to the existential crisis of “Does free will exist or are we simply nothing more than puppets with a predestined ending?” angels avoided questions like the Medieval Europeans avoided the Black Plague.

It was there, but those afflicted wished to get rid of it.

For now, Tubbo tried to forget and focused on the park surrounding him. 

He closed his eyes, feeling nature’s energies, all in harmony. It was peaceful, flowing like currents in the massive oceans. But… there was something else, something disrupting... 

The angel opened his eyes, quickly rising to his feet. 

There was a negative energy, which could mean a few different things. It could be an upset or angry human, maybe an injured animal, or (at the very worst) a demon.

A demon and an angel in the same place? The aftermath would be nothing less than grim. And Tubbo wasn’t quite equipped or skilled enough to fight anything more powerful than a small poltergeist (and those weren’t even demons!). 

Leaves rustled in the tree overhead, hiding whatever creature was stalking him. No one else was in the area, Tubbo was all alone.

_ Lord, he prayed it wasn’t a demon... _

Unlike demons, angels do not have as broad of a species. And unlike Hell, Heaven was all about order and obedience. Hell was a food chain of chaos and disorder-if they could overpower you, you were their lesser.

Heaven followed an meticulous hierarchy, with God ruling overall (not that anyone has heard from Them in a while). You were given commands by your superiors and to question them was an act of blasphemy. Tubbo was born an angel-er, rather he was created. Angels do not procreate; they can, but doing so is seen as an impure act. Those who do are often shunned-unless they’ve procreated with a human. 

Those who’ve taken part in creating a nephilim are promptly executed, and the offspring is to be taken care immediately. 

Heaven discovered that nephilims were too powerful to be left among men. Not quite as powerful as their sires but they were dangerous. The divine should not mix with the mortal. The last case of a possible human-angel relationship was around 1,600 years ago; the offending angel did not earn a painless death… 

The angels were at the bottom of the hierarchy, serving under the archangels (take note of the lowercase; the Archangels are a whole separate group). Being at the bottom, they were obviously treated as lessers-nothing more than pawns. You could be promoted to guardian angel, but that required skill that Tubbo did not have. 

But Tubbo didn’t mind it that much. He had a lovely Captain. The Captain took each of his member’s into consideration and didn’t treat them like pawns; he treated them like family. Working under Captain Sparklez was probably the best thing any angel could ask for, or at least that’s how Tubbo saw it. 

[If he was being honest, he thought the Captain actually favored him over the others.]

Captain typically assigned him Earth duties, mostly because he knew how much Tubbo enjoyed his time down there. Demons didn’t really make moves on the areas that the young angel covered (and Tubbo wasn’t sure if it was because he was lucky or somehow the Captain knew the demons weren’t there). Though, a lack of demons was a reliever-he could sit and enjoy the buzzing bees and the tranquility of the environment.

Tubbo was beginning to regret that; he had no idea how to fight a demon.

The rustling in the leaves finally stopped. 

A golden sword, shining silver in the light, was held between the angel’s fists, pointing dangerously at whatever was hidden up there. Any skilled swordsman would cringe at the way he held it though. 

For an angel, Tubbo sucked. 

Gravity threatened to pull the heavy blade out of his grasp, his palms sweaty despite the fact that angels don’t need to sweat. 

“Come-Come out!” Tubbo yelled at the branches, readjusting the weapon in his grip. “Don’t make me come up there!”

A snicker sounded from the leaves before something popped through the leaves. A mop of blonde reached for the ground, poorly hiding a pair of short bright red horns, followed by a light skin toned face and a bright white grin. His ears came to a small point (similar to that of an elf’s), and was colored a brick red that traveled to the corner of his eyes. The markings were rough, like scales or burned flesh. Though, the angry reds made the bright royal blue of his eyes stand out even more. He gave the defensive angel a riendly wave. His fingers were dipped in the same rough red flesh, fading out near his elbow. Dark nails curved into sharp points, giving the boy claws.

Without a doubt, Tubbo was staring at a demon. 

_ … _

_ Oh my God, he was staring at a  _ demon _ . _

The two were at a standstill. The angel trembled slightly; not because he was afraid, this sword was fucking heavy. The demon didn’t notice but was boredly waiting for the other to say something as he hung upside down. 

(Wonder if he can hang from his tail…)

The demon suddenly fell to the ground, flailing, with a loud thud and made a pained groan. Tubbo flinched, clearly not expecting that to happen. 

“ _ Pxfu sz… _ ” He hissed through his teeth, clutching his head. A thin tail, the same red as his other features, was draped across the ground behind him, the tip ending in a furry tuft. It flicked in annoyance. The boy wore a white t-shirt, the sleeves and collar dyed red, and tan khaki shorts. 

“Uh…  _ Arre aaaooii ooka’aaa? _ ” He asked cautiously, though his sword lowered a tiny bit. The demon didn’t seem malicious; in fact, it was almost amusing watching the demon muttering angrily to himself. 

The blonde haired boy snapped up to the angel in confusion, almost like he forgot the other was there. “ _ Gzsd? _ ”

Tubbo narrowed his eyes. “ _ Hiih? Kkhahh arre aaaooii ssa’aaaizzs? _ ”

“R-...” The demon paused, “Do you speak English?”

“Yes,” Tubbo nodded, glad for the lick of sense. “Who are you?”

A straight-to-the-point question but the demon didn’t mind, as he grinned once more, quickly getting to his feet and holding out a hand. Tubbo quickly realized that the demon was a good few inches taller than him. “I’m Tommy. Tommy Innit. Big Alpha Man! What’s your name?” 

“I’m… I’m Tubbo…” The angel was hesitant to give out such information, but what’s the worst that could happen? He took up Tommy’s hand and jolted immediately, quickly releasing the demon’s hand with a small yelp. “Wh-What was that?!”

Tommy was cackling, a smile so radiant it could rival the sun; Tubbo found himself admiring that smile-he would like to see it more often. But Tubbo put on more of an annoyed act, holding his hand gently. It didn’t hurt, but it was certainly ‘shocking.’

The demon held up his hand, a silver object between his fingers. “Joy buzzer.” He grinned, “Fun little thing, isn’t it?”

Tubbo watched as he slipped it off his finger and offered it to him. The angel took the object thoughtfully, a small smile dancing across his lips as he turned it in his hands. Such a simple trinket, but it could cause quite the scare. 

Tommy watched him expectantly. “Sooo… You’re an angel right?”

He cocked his head to the side, “Yesss?”

“That’s so cool! What’s it like? Who’s your favorite woman?” Tubbo soon noticed that in addition to a tail, Tommy had a small pair of leathery wings. The red appendages were much too small for proper flight, but hypothetically, they could get him a foot off the ground if need be. 

“I-uh, it’s okay, I guess.” Being an angel really wasn’t anything special. He took a moment to think, “The Queen?”

Tommy’s face was blank, and for a moment, the angel feared he had said something wrong. The demon stepped towards him, clapping a hand on his shoulder and grinning. “That’s the most valid answer, Big T. I like you.” 

“I like you too..?” At some point, Tubbo had made his sword disappear, and he was casually standing with the demon. It almost felt as if they were old friends-despite the fact that they had only just met each other and that they were hereditary enemies. 

The returned sentiment only made Tommy grin more. “Come on, let’s go do something.”

“But-!”

Any and all pleas against the request (more like a demand) were ignored as Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and led him out of the park. As they reached the exit, the demon had forgone his demonic appearance. He didn’t didn’t look much different, just less ‘demon-y’.

“Where are we going?!” The angel asked, trying to keep up with his new friend (that’s what they were now, right? Tubbo’s never really had a proper friend). 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, “We’ll figure something out.”

That didn’t sound reassuring.

How did this even happen? 

Nearly an hour ago, Tubbo was simply enjoying his morning, waiting for the bees to come out; now, he was running away from a pack of very,  _ very _ angry canines with a demon.

Tommy was sprinting by his side, laughing like a maniac and throwing more insults over his shoulder. 

“Come on,  _ you bitches _ ! Can’t catch a couple of kids?” Tubbo was regretting ever meeting him. Sure, he wouldn’t die, but he’d prefer to keep his corporal form intact…  _ Were all demons like this? _

“ _ Tommy! Stop antagonizing them! _ ” He hissed, nearly out of breath. The angel never really needed to run during his time on Earth. 

“But they are-!” Tommy had stopped watching where he was going to look at the angel. A terrible decision considering they were fleeing down a narrow alley, lined with various boxes, litter, and trash cans. 

His foot smashed into one of these boxes, sending him heels over head and crashing in the damp pavement, ultimately taking Tubbo down with him. The two collectively yelped, then groaned in pain. 

The lead canine came to a skidding stop, snarling at the duo. To be honest, neither the angel nor the demon knew what these dogs actually were; all they knew was that they were some supernatural creature and that they were pissed off.

It was a small pack of three, the dogs mangy and probably rabies-ridden. Their bodies were lithe and long, like a greyhound. Their fur was matted, and looked in great need of washing, except for their fluffy tails (which looked more feline than canine). Beady black eyes that gleamed red stared down at them, nearly glowing. 

The two were surrounded, and it was safe to say it was all Tommy’s fault. 

“If you hadn’t thrown that rock at them, we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Tubbo whisper-yelled. It was still morning and he didn’t particularly want to wake up any humans.

Tommy had no such qualms. “It’s not my fault! Did you see how they were acting? Thinking they’re some sort of alpha males.” He cupped a hand near his mouth, “You hear that?! You’re nothing but a bunch of whiny, omega bitches!”

“ _ TOMMY! _ ”

The dogs were not appreciative, the lead one letting out a rageful snarl and pouncing. 

Eyes wide, Tommy shrieked and clutched his unwilling-partner-in-crime. Tubbo mirrored the action, except shutting his eyes tight, waiting for the sting and blooming pain of sharp teeth shredding them to pieces. Tears threatened to fall.

He had a good life; meeting Tommy was actually one of the cooler things that’s happened in the few decades he’s been on Earth; he’d probably miss the demon.

…

The bite never came…

Tubbo carefully opened one eye, and was not greeted by tall dirty walls of the alley and a pack of hostile canines, but the open grounds and green scenery of the park.

Tommy had long since stopped screaming and was holding Tubbo tight, eyes squeezed shut. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, his nose scrunched up in a sniffle. He didn’t look like a demon, more like a scared kid. 

“Tommy?” The angel tried to gently get his attention, loosening his hold on the other boy. The demon’s bright blue eyes shot open in shock, a small gasp escaping him. 

“We-We’re alive?” He asked in disbelief. “How the hell..?”

Tubbo shrugged. “I can’t teleport. It was probably you.” 

“I can teleport?” He then mumbled, “Didn’t know I could do that…”

The angel pressed his lips together, something like concern and curiosity crossing his face. “If-If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of demon are you?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m an imp.” He resisted the urge to tack on an ‘I think’ at the end. “Why..?” Tommy suddenly tensed, a sad look in eyes, “I-I mean, if you don’t want to, you know, hang out anymore because of that, you can leave, I guess.”

Tubbo squinted his eyes in confusion. He was oddly attached to the demon considering he’s only known him for a few hours. “Why wouldn’t I want to hang out?”

“Wait really?” He sounded surprised, “Even after that mess? And finding out I’m an imp?”

The angel shrugged with a smile. “Why not? Besides, it was kinda fun.”

“I-” The shock quickly faded, replaced with a mischievous grin. “Well then, let’s do it again sometime!”

As Tubbo nodded, he realized that Tommy was still holding him. Tommy suddenly realized as well and scrambled to let the other boy go. Red tinted his cheeks, crossing his arms across his chest. Though neither will admit it, the air suddenly seemed a lot colder without the other’s body heat.

“God, you’re so clingy.” He muttered, seemingly annoyed. “Don’t know why I’d put up with you…”

Tubbo only softly chuckled. The angel would have been offended, but he noticed the wary glances Tommy threw at him as he said it, almost like he was checking if he was crossing a boundary. 

A hum left the dark haired boy as he noticed the clouds had let up and the fog had since dispaited. Wonder how long it’s been like that? 

But with the return of the sun, Tubbo noticed that the bees were beginning their routine as well.

He made a tiny gasp, smiling at the buzzing creatures and attracting Tommy’s attention to them. The demon tilted his head, “What?”

“I love bees.” Tubbo grinned excitedly. The boy was already on his feet, eager to watch them. One could say he was  _ buzzing _ . “Would you like to watch them with me?”

He reached a hand towards Tommy who was still on the ground. The blonde looked at the hand carefully, a remark about how stupid it would be to watch bees on the tip of his tongue; but he kept it to himself.

A soft smile crossed his lips as he grabbed the angel’s hand and pulled himself up. “Sure why not.”

The boy grinned wider, holding Tommy’s hand tighter as he led him to the perfect spot. There, they shared stories and got to know each other better. Like how Tubbo was about ten years older than Tommy! (Not a big gap in regards to angels and demons though; it would be similar to one year between humans.) 

In the years to come, the duo’s friendship grew stronger, like it was meant to be. And that strong force grew to be unbreakable, except by death herself. 

Neither of them would say it, but in each others’ company, everything seemed to be just a little brighter...

**Extra:**

“Why does your captain have to read to you?” Tommy laughed, after Tubbo had finished one of his stories, “Are you a baby or something?”

“I can’t read, Tommy.” The angel deadpanned, leveling him an unimpressed look. “I have what humans call  _ ‘dyslexia’ _ .”

A beat of awkward silence. At least the imp had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Ah…”

  
  


**Extra 2:**

Some years later, Tommy and Tubbo had quickly developed their relationship. The two were inseparable. 

On one particular night, as they were laying in some English field, surrounded by tall grass, countless glow worms, and the vast expanse of space, Tommy decided to ask a question.

“Hey Tubbo…” He started, eyes never leaving the stars.

“Yeah?”

“What happened to the angels that fell?”

Silence filled the air once more, a thick tension beginning to form. 

“They died.” Tubbo answered grimly, tracing new constellations with his eyes. The Fall, despite him being created many years after the event, was sensitive to most (if not all) of Heaven’s occupants. 

“Really?” The imp pressed, “Then what about Fallen Angels? Don’t those exist?” 

Tubbo sighed, “No, they’re a myth.” He turned to look at Tommy, who met his gaze. “No one, not even an Archangel, could survive that.”

“Then what about Lucifer-”

“God personally dragged him to Hell, locked him up in chains, and dropped in the deepest pit. He didn’t fall-but Hell made him something other than an angel…”

Hell turned the lovely morningstar into an ugly and bitter monster, soon becoming the pure embodiment of evil and disgrace. There was nothing else to define him as; The King of Hell.

Though, if any had actually existed, a Fallen Angel would fall under a similar description, wouldn’t they? With God’s grace ripped and purged from their beings, they’d be nothing more than some unworldly creature. 

“But, what if they did?” Tommy didn’t let up on the idea. Tubbo shook his head.

“They were hurtling through dimensions at immeasurable speeds, Tommy. They would have burned before they hit the ground.” He looked away, frowning at the thought. “And if they did survive, the Powers would have killed them.”

“Oh…” He worried his lower lip between his teeth, mindful of his fanged canines. After a beat he finally asked, “What about the people who swear they’ve seen one? You know, black wings, pale eyes.”

The angel shrugged. “Probably a Faux Demon. Did you know they can manipulate their energies and their form to blend in with other creatures? I wonder if they’d be able to pretend to be an angel.”

Tommy scoffed, leaving the topic of Fallen Angel behind him. “I doubt it. Aren’t guys like sticklers and shit? I doubt you guys could sneeze without someone getting on your ass about spreading germs.”

Tubbo paused, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “But we don’t need to sneeze… And we don’t carry germs…”

The imp simply laughed and waved him off with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! I meant to get it out like an hour earlier but life happened...
> 
> The canines in the chapter are loosely based off of Beast of Gévaudan, so imagine that they're like descendants of that... idk, I'm tired...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.o what’s this, I wonder?

Something liquid dripped to the floor, a consistent and rhythmic background noise paired with the raspy breaths of whatever  _ it _ was.

_ Drip. _

_ Heave. _

_ Drip. _

_ Heave. _

_ Drip- _

Stone grinded against stone, interrupting the sound of thousands of years. A red hued light flooded the cell that had known nothing but darkness for so long. The bloody light glinted off dirty black metal chains, which looked so old it was amazing they were still operating at peak performance. 

The ‘ _ creature’ _ picked up its head, jaws gritted. Its horns did not help in the least bit, making its head heavy and tired. It stared at those who disturbed him, a flare of annoyance bubbling in his gut.

But then again, it was nice to see someone again. 

Charred wings flexed-or at least, tried to flex; the chains restricted most of their movement. Once beautiful, shining white feathers now scorched a coal black. 

Blank eyes met another pair. They looked so similar didn’t they? Maybe…

The intruder winced at the sight of  _ it _ . Pity? Fear? Maybe both. 

Silence reigned, only divided by evenly timed plops of liquid. It was still much too dark to see what it was.

“I… I’ll try my best to get you out of here. It shouldn’t be too long now.” He spoke carefully. It only hummed in response and slowly let its head fall. 

_ Freedom. _

It- _ He _ couldn’t wait.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; )


End file.
